A Story of Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Renee
by Nera789
Summary: Has Frylock finally found someone? Or will Shake and the rest of the gang ruin it for him? :No copyright infringement intended
1. A Story of Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Renee

**No copyright infringement was intended and I do not own any rights to anything I have wrote about in this story...wish I could say I do, but I don't..XD This was made purely for entertainment. **

**I had had a dream one night of this...what was weird was I woke up when it ended, what was really weird was I knew Renee's name...which doesn't happen often. Sometimes it pays to have vivid dreams ;) There will be an alternative story to this that is much longer and a little more in depth, so watch for that if I do not put it up right after this version.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

A Story of Aqua Teen Hunger Force-

Renee

Shake and Meatwad were casually sitting, watching TV, when a loud thud from outside caught Meatwad's attention. Frylock floated out from the hallway, pondering what the sound was.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

"Yea, I did."

"No, when I am watching TV, I am _trying_ to seclude myself from any outside interaction!" Shake yelled, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"I'll go check it out..." Frylock replied agitated, floating over to the door with Meatwad close behind him.

"Hey! Hey! You guys aren't leaving me in here! I demand attention!" Shake ran out, seeing Meatwad's and Frylock's eyes widened in astonishment. "You hear me? I said-" He trailed off, following their eyes. Frylock looked on in amazement, as a figure much like his own lay still on the ground. Frylock looked down the road, seeing a truck disappearing in the distance. He looked back, seeing Shake smile, talking to Meatwad.

"Hey, go poke it."

"Ok.." Meatwad smiled and rolled over to it, cautiously sticking out his hand and poking the figure. At the last second, Frylock pulled him away, failing to prevent him from touching it.

"Don't touch that, Meatwad...We don't know where its' fro-." The object rolled over, revealing it's feminine face, its eyes closed. Meatwad smiled, looking up at Frylock.

"Hey Frylock, look, she looks just like you." She opened her eyes, and the trio stepped back. She seemed to come back to conciousness, observing her surroudings.

"Ughh...where am I?" Resting her 'fry arm' on her forehead, she began to lift, stabilizing a hover.

"Hell no! She doesn't look like Frylock, he isn't nearly as hot!"

"What the hell!" She looked over to the group, startled. Frylock's eyes once wide, had trouble returning to their resting spot, as he approached her.

"Uh...hi..I'm Frylock...this is Meatwad and Shake..."

"_Master_ Shake.. to be exact-" Shake laughed, as he began to walk closer to her. Frylock pulled him back, not looking over to him as he continued to speculate her.

"I'm Renee...Where am I?"

"Thats not important babe, whats really important is where your going with me tonight..." Shake laughed from behind Frylock's arm.

"Is he...always like that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Meatwad smiled.

"Please excuse him, Renee, he was just leaving..."

"The hell I am!" Frylock pushed him back so he could speak to him privately.

"Dude, for just _once _could you not ruin this for me? I mean...how many times do you think I'll get a chance like this in the near future?" Frylock yelled quietly.

"What do I get out of this?" Shake asked.

"I'll get a new TV..."

"Done!"

Frylock hovered back, noticing Meatwad was talking with Renee.

"Yeah hes cool...other than-"

"Ehem...Meatwad, could I talk with Renee, real quick?" Frylock interupted.

"Ok, but if I catch any funny business goin' on out here I get to use the tazor..." Meatwad mumbled as he rolled away.

"So...Renee...what happened to you?"

"My memorys' a little sketchy..last thing I remembered was...falling out of a truck..."

"Do you know what the driver looked like?" Frylock's facial expression tensed, his voice rushed.

"Not really... you know.. I never met another person that looked like me before."

"Neither have I... that's why I'm trying to figure out where you came from."

Carl looked out his window, assuming he was seeing two boxes of fries, he walked out his front door and approached the two.

"Ughh...Renee..don't make eye contact."

"Why?"

"Ok, either the LSD I just used is startin' to kick in or I'm-" Renee unconciously looked back, seeing the man walking up. Frylock sighed, his thoughts swirled with confusion and agitation,"Where did...She...come from?...Dammit, I need to get away from these fucking distractions!" Carl stopped and laughed.

"Wow, uh...Whos' this?"

"I'm Renee." She held out her arm to greet him, which Frylock blocked.

"Hey, uh...why don't I show you the house?" He asked, as he pulled her into the home.

"Good bye anonymous stranger!" She waved back. Carl scratched his head.

"Hot...creepy...but hot..." He walked back into his home, disappointed.

"Hey, Renee, Shake here said that-" Shake jumped from off the chair smacking him in the face.

"Ow!"

"You do _not _disrespect a woman of such elegance and grace!" Shake looked over to Renee.

"So, Frylock dump you yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"God dammit, Shake!"

"Oh, just because she looks like you means _you_ can only be attracted to her?" Electricity began to appear in Frylock's eyes.

"You.. don't.. have.. the stomach!"

"Ugh.. Come on, Renee, I'll show you the rest of the house..."

"O..k.." She followed Frylock down the hall, looking back at Shake in a mix of suspicion and disgust.

"Yeah, uh...this is my room..." Frylock began running through scenarios through his mind of how it would all play out. He had to play it all out very carefully, he could not risk loosing this one. If he needed to, he would at the very least act like it was all an experiment. Running through small trial and errors, recording mentally of what was 'too much'. In the best case scenario...

"Frylock?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, sorry...what were you saying...uh..asking?"

"Well...I was looking at this poster-" Renee glanced back at his 'anatomy' poster,"and I was amazed by how..different we are. I mean; I was in medical school, but it never occured to me to map out 'our' anatomy.

_'Medical school?' _He pondered in his head,'_Maybe an actual civilized conversation can be accomplished here!'_

"Renee...you are different."

"Huh?"

'_Scratch that! Dammit; quick before it gets awkward!"_

"I mean, uh...You're different...as in unique personality wise."

"Oh, well, thank you...I've not heard many compliments in the past; I'm... sure you know what thats like."

"Yeah.." '_ Someone whos been through that...too...'_

Renee smiled, looking over at some of the gadgets and gizmos (of previous episodes) splayed all over the ground.

"..you made these?"

"Well yea...haha...its really nothing, but uh-

"These are really cool. You must be some type of genius to invent stuff like this!"

"Nah, I just...uh...well..." Renee chuckled, speculating him.

"You can relax, Frylock..." She smiled.

"Can you hear anything?" Shake whispered to Meatwad,who was in the form of a large ear, as they stood next to the door.

"Sound like he got a homerun comin' for 'em."

"What? Get out of the way! Let me hear!" Shake whispered loudly, pushing Meatwad away who turned back into his 'ball' form.

"So, Renee...um... you know how... we look a lot alike?" Renee looked up from the item she was looking over.

"Yeah?"

'_Don't mess this up...'_

"Well I-I was just thinking about when the next chance like this may come around..you know, 'bout us." Renee smiled, setting down the invention Frylock had created, hovering close to him.

"When I saw you I kinda expected this... but you know... from wherever I came from...I'm glad I ended up here." As she smiled at him, and he smiled back, they heard the sound of cracking wood. The broken door slammed on top of Renee, with Shake wide-eyed and Meatwad peaking through the door hole.

"Dammit, Shake!"

(During credits)

Shake-"Whoops..."

Frylock-"What the fuck where you doing? God dammit, I was so close! So _fucking _close!"

Shake-"Don't blame me, it was Meatwad who egged me on!"

Meatwad-"Nu-uh!"

Frylock-"I don't care who the fuck's fault it was, I'm gunna kill the both of you!"

Shake-"Get away from me, you Mutant!"

Meatwad-"No, Frylock!"

**Poor Frylock...lol Shake is always getting in the way somehow, isn't he? XD**


	2. Alternative Story

**This is an alternative story for the people who would have liked a bit more with Frylock and Renee; More of the girl's version...Mushy. haha**

**Whether this would be out or of character of these three, I'm not entirely sure... I just tried to think of how the three would react. ;) This one is longer...so I doubt they could have fitted it all in 15 minutes. But I'm not really looking for them to make it into an episode, nor do I think they could, but more just to share what I had dreamt of one night with you guys ;P**

A Story of Aqua Teen Hunger Force-

Renee

Shake and Meatwad were casually sitting, watching TV, when a loud thud from outside caught Meatwad's attention. Frylock floated out from the hallway, pondering what the sound was.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

"Yea, I did."

"No, when I am watching TV, I am _trying_ to seclude myself from any outside interaction!" Shake yelled, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"I'll go check it out..." Frylock replied agitated, floating over to the door with Meatwad close behind him.

"Hey! Hey! You guys aren't leaving me in here! I demand attention!" Shake ran out, seeing Meatwad's and Frylock's eyes widened in astonishment. "You hear me? I said-" He trailed off, following their eyes. Frylock looked on in amazement, as a figure much like his own lay still on the ground. Frylock looked down the road, seeing a truck disappearing in the distance. He looked back, seeing Shake grin, talking to Meatwad.

"Hey, go poke it."

"Ok.." Meatwad smiled and rolled over to it, cautiously sticking out his hand and poking the figure. At the last second, Frylock pulled him away, failing to prevent him from touching it.

"Don't touch that, Meatwad...We don't know where its' fro-." The object rolled over, revealing it's feminine face, its eyes closed. Her color was a hint lighter than him, more of a darker orange than of the red orange than he was. Meatwad smiled, looking up the wide-eyed Frylock.

"Hey Frylock, look, she look' jus' like you." She opened her eyes, and the trio stepped back. She seemed to regain conciousness, observing her surroudings.

"Ughh...where am I?" Resting her 'fry arm' on her forehead, she began to lift, stabilizing a hover.

"Hell no, Frylock doesn't look nothing like her! " Shake flashed an excited expression.

"What the hell!" She looked over to the group, startled. Frylock began to blink, attempting to regain sanity as he approached her. Puzzled, she slightly moved back, which he took note of and respected. He sympathetically nodded as he began,

"Uh...hi..I'm Frylock...this is Meatwad and Shake..."

"_Master_ Shake.. to be exact-" Shake laughed, as he began to walk closer to her. Frylock pulled him back, not looking over to him as he continued to speculate her.

"I'm Renee...Where am I?"

"Thats not important babe, what is, is where your going with me tonight..." Shake laughed from behind Frylock's arm.

"Is he...always like that?"

"Yes, ma'am." Meatwad smiled.

"Please excuse him, Renee, he was just leaving..."

"The hell I am!" Frylock pushed him back so he could speak to him privately.

"Dude, for just _once _could you not ruin this for me? I mean...how many times do you think I'll get a chance like this in the near future?" Frylock yelled quietly.

"What do I get out of this?" Shake asked.

"New TV..."

"Done!"

Frylock hovered back, noticing Meatwad was talking with Renee.

"Yeah, hes coo'...other than-"

"Ehem...Meatwad, could I speak with Renee, real quick?" He interrupted.

"Ok, but if I catch any funny business goin' on out here I get to use the tazor..." Meatwad mumbled as he rolled away.

"So...Renee...what happened to you?"

"My memorys' a little sketchy..last thing I remembered was...falling out of a truck..."

"Do you know what the driver looked like?" Frylock's facial expression tensed, his voice rushed.

"Not really... you know.. I never met another person that looked like me before."

"Neither have I... that's why I'm trying to figure out where you came from."

Carl looked out his window, assuming he was seeing two boxes of fries, he walked out his front door and approached the two.

"Ughh...Renee..don't make eye contact."

"Why?"

"Ok, either the LSD I just used is startin' to kick in or I'm-" Renee unconciously looked back, seeing the man walking up. Frylock sighed, his thoughts swirled with confusion and agitation due to Carl,'_Where did...She...come from?...Dammit, I need to get away from these fucking distractions!' _Carl stopped and laughed.

"Whoa, hehe...Whos' this?"

"I'm Renee." She held out her arm to greet him, which Frylock blocked.

"Hey, uh...why don't I show you the house?" He asked, as he pulled her into the home.

"Good bye anonymous stranger!" She waved back. Frylock leaned over to her, whispering,

"Trust me...I'm sure you don't want to know where that hand has been." She looked back to him in a 'grossed out' expression. Her arm receded back, as Frylock laughed. Carl scratched his head.

"Hot...creepy...but hot..." He walked back into his home, disappointed.

"Hey, Renee, Shake here said that-" Shake jumped from off the chair smacking him in the face.

"Ow!"

"You do _not _disrespect a woman of such elegance and grace!" Shake looked over to Renee.

"So, Frylock dump you yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"God dammit, Shake!"

"Oh, just because she looks like you means _you_ can only be attracted to her?" Electricity began to appear in Frylock's eyes. Renee looked at him, suprised.

"You... don't... have... the.. stomach!" Shake said, his eyes narrowed. Frylock noticed Renee's expression and backed off.

"Ugh.. Come on, Renee, I'll show you the rest of the house..."

"O..k.." She followed Frylock down the hall, looking back at Shake in a mix of suspicion and disguist.

"Yeah, uh...this is my room..." Frylock began running through scenarios through his mind of how it would all play out. He had to play it very carefully, he could not risk loosing this one like he did with Stacey or the computer technician. This one was in a completely different ball park...or... maybe much closer to home? Anyway he looked at it, he'd need to focus. If he needed to, he would at the very least act like it was all an experiment. Running through small trial and errors, recording mentally of what was 'too much'. In the best case scenario...

"Frylock?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, sorry...what were you saying...uh..asking?"

"Well...I was looking at this poster-" Renee glanced back at his 'anatomy' poster,"and I was amazed by how..different we are. I mean; I was in medical school, but it never occured to me to map out 'our' anatomy.

_'Medical school?' _He pondered in his head,'_Maybe an actual civilized conversation can be accomplished here!'_

"Renee...you are different."

"Huh?"

'_Scratch that! Dammit; quick before it gets awkward!"_

"I mean, uh...You're different...as in unique.. personality wise."

"Oh, well, thank you...I've not heard many compliments in the past; I'm... sure you know what thats like."

"Yeah.." '_ Someone whos been through that...too...'_

Renee smiled, looking over at some of the gadgets and gizmos (of previous episodes) splayed all over the ground.

"...you made these?"

"Well yea...haha...its really nothing, but, uh-

"These are really cool. You must be some type of genius to invent stuff like this!"

"Nah, I just...uh...well..." Renee chuckled, speculating him.

"You can relax, Frylock..." She smiled warmly.

"Can you hear anything?" Shake whispered to Meatwad,who was in the form of a large ear, as they stood next to the door.

"Sound like he got a homerun comin' for 'em."

"What? Get out of the way! Let me hear!" Shake whispered loudly, pushing Meatwad away who turned back into his 'ball' form.

"So, Renee...um... you know how... we look a lot alike?" Renee looked up from the item she was looking over.

"Yeah?"

'_Don't mess this up...'_

"Well I-I was just thinking about when the next chance like this may come around..you know, 'bout us." Renee smiled, setting down the invention Frylock had created, hovering close to him.

"When I saw you I kinda expected this... but you know... from wherever I came from...I'm glad I ended up here." As she smiled at him, and he smiled back, they heard the sound of cracking wood. The broken door slammed on top of Renee, with Shake wide-eyed and Meatwad peaking through the door hole.

"Dammit, Shake!" Frylock nervously yelled as he lifted the door off of Renee, projecting Shake into the air behind him and out the window, shattering glass. Frylock looked down at Renee, whos' eyes were closed. She weakly opened them, looking back up at him.

"I'm..I'm fine" Renee said, accepting Frylock's help up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Meatwad...go to your room."

"Why?"

"Just..._**do **_it!"

"Ok, I'm goin'... you aint gotta yell at me like that..." he said, rolling out into the hallway.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, Shake wasn't as heavy as I thought...even if he was, I don't think he could have killed me by falling on me with a door." She laughed surreptitiously, looking down. Frylock hovered closer, reaching out for her. She slowly looked up, as he pressed his lips against hers. A wave of relief filled the both of them as they sighed, a feeling of finality for Frylock, and a comfort for Renee. She welcomed his warm breath and shivered, as she adjusted to his temperature. Hesitant, She very gently and slowly wrapped her arms back around him as her eyes closed. As they kissed, Meatwad rolled back in.

"Hey, whys' my door lock-" He began, until he saw the two.

"Oh, uh...hey...Frylock-." A small fire ball threatened to attack him, striking the nearby ground.

"Ok! Ok! I'm going..." Meatwad quickly rolled away. Frylock looked away from his door, and back down into Renee's eyes as he adjusted himself to a higher position, almost cradling her.

"Sorry for the interruption..." He melodically and romantically chuckled, returning to his newly owned territory as Renee began to smile. It faded prematurely as his mouth covered back over hers. Their breathing and heartbeats began to sync as they continued. _Finally someone _he didn't have to hide part of himself from, he thought. _Finally _someone who didn't care what he was or looked like because...she wasn't any different. And most of all, someone who felt the same way towards him.

Outside, Meatwad rolled up to Shake, who was mumbling and pacing.

"Hey, Shake, what you doin'?"

"Dammit, Meatwad, you know what this means?"

"No...what?"

"Frylock won't be the same guy! Women have powers to change us! She'll turn him into one of them!"

"Oh my God...What we gunna do?"

"We have to get Renee to not like him...For _his own _good!" Shake whispered evily.

"Aw, but Frylocks' so happy, and he our friend..." Meatwad frowned, beginning to tear up.

"Yeah, hes happy... _**now **_!" Shake yelled, kicking him.

"You jus' mad Renee like him better than you. Beside, he sealed the deal."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went in there an' I saw them two kissin'..."

"And she was_ enjoying _it?"

"Yes'ir."

"Fuck! I thought I had more time..." Shake pulled out a shard of glass that was sticking through his forehead and threw it, which exploded as it hit the ground.

"What?"

"See, thats how they draw you in. Then they make you start to go out and buy groceries... the next thing you know it, _bam!_ You're bakin' gingerbread houses and arguing over which colors will match a room!"

"But..."

"But nothing! If you were his friend, you'd help me!"

"That as bad as killin' her, boy, if he found out he'd probably kill _us..._"

"Your right...then we must kill her! So there is no possibility of Frylock ever knowing we were involved in their separation!"

"Nu-uh, no, I ain't doin' that, you on your own, boy." Meatwad replied as he went away.

"Fine! Then I will do it myself!"

The 'next day' Frylock was in his room, doing what ever, while Meatwad watched TV. Renee was in the kitchen, putting together different ingredients, and setting them in the oven. As she waited and prepared a number of other things, Shake entered the room with a syringe with a piece of paper taped on entitled, 'lethal injection'. Only noticing the sound of Shake entering, Renee spoke as she continued.

"Hey Shake...look..I know we got off to a bad start, and I would like to make it up to you-"Shake held up his hands with the syringe as the timer rang and she pulled out a large homemade pizza. Shake stopped, smelling the aroma, and hid the syringe behind his back. Renee turned around and smiled at him.

"_Alriiight_! Its done!" Meatwad smiled as he rolled over. Renee picked a slice up, blew on it, and handed it to Meatwad.

"You want a piece, Shake?"

"Yes...but _I _will determine if you have poisoned me, and if you have, tell me now so that _I can cram the rest in my mouth before I die!_" Shakes eyes widened as he took his first bite, taking another as he engulfed the second one.

"You make some _good pizza_!" Meatwad grinned as he ate another slice.

"Have as much as you want, guys. I have two more in the oven." Renee laughed as Frylock floated in, seeing the exposed back of Shake with the needle.

"What the hell is this?" Frylock ripped it out of his hand, looking at it.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't realize-."

"It has water in it...and its not even really a needle, Shake. Meatwads' been playing with it in the backyard and in Carl's pool."

"It makes one _good_ squirt gun!" Meatwad said, looking up.

"What did you plan on doing with it?"

"I was...uh... putting it back for him, yeah, he, uh...left it where someone could step on it." He responded, as Frylock cocked up his eyebrow. Renee pulled out the last two pizzas and turned the stove off.

"Hey, sorry guys, but I'm gunna run to the store real quick, if thats ok." Looking mostly over to Frylock, still acknowledging the other two.

"No problem, babe, see you when you get back." Renee beamed, quickly kissing him on the cheek and hovering out the door. Frylock stared at the door for a quick second, until Shake broke his trace.

"So..." Frylock glanced over to him.

"So... what?"

"_**So**_, you get _laid _last night?"

"Renee didn't think that'd be a good idea if we had _just _met..." Frylock looked back away from him, agitated. '_Is that any of his god damned business?'_

"So shes one of _those_ types..."

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Just sayin'...maybe its something to look into."

"Look, me and Renee, we share a lot in common, and think a lot alike. Shes really smart and is a very well moraled individual-"

"Bluh bluh bluh bluh bluh..." Frylock began to respond to Shake's childish actions, when they heard a loud crash in the front yard. They all ran out to see that Carl's car had hit Renee, and was projected a few feet away from the car. Carl got out, wide-eyed.

"Oh my god! Renee!" Frylock yelled as he quickly hovered over to Renee's battered body.

"Oh god, I didn't see it! Fryman, I'm so sorry."

"...Guess she wasn't that smart..." Shake laughed, questionably. Frylock slowly and carefully picked her up, attempting to ignore them and completely blocking out the rage he felt towards the two. Renee faintly opened her eyes and looked up at the only man she could have ever loved. She weakly grinned, looking deep into his eyes.

"Can't...be worst than Shake falling on me." Frylock's eyes began to tear up, nervously laughing at the last moment as he cradled her. Renee's smile faded as her eyes narrowed, blocking out as much pain as possible. She weakly held out her arm searching for him, her eyes cloudy. He quickly but gently took her 'hand', closing his eyes as he began to feel her fade away. "No..." He whispered, opening his eyes and looking up, his eyes glossy and fearful. He leaned in, softly kissing her for the last time before she lost conciousness. Her lips were weak, yet the last hint of life fought to respond. As he embraced her as close to himself as possible without hurting her, she used her last bit of energy she had to faintly murmur and mouthe the words 'I love you'. A last tear ran down her face as she closed her eyes for the last time. His eyebrows were tightly pushed together as he saw the last of Renee fade away. He paused in the silence, as tears ran down his face. Meatwad quietly began to speak, "Sho-should we call the cops?"

"Aw, dude, you aint gotta do that..." Carl said, backing up. Frylock picked up Renee's lifeless body from the road and slowly set her down safely on the lawn.

"Thats...not...necessary..Meatwad..." Frylock squeezed out. He flashed a look of fury up at Carl, making him jump.

"Its not _necessary _if _**I **_deal with you!" He shot a bolt of electricity at Carl, throwing him up and behind his house. Frylock looked over to his car and attacked it, igniting the fuel and blowing it up. Frylock eyed Carl's home, but before he could react, Shake and Meatwad pulled him back.

"Dude! Dude! Chill out!" He froze for a second, and the electricity began to fade away. His mind swirled in a mix of emotions as he yelled, and covered his face.

"Oh, god...what have I become?" He said, looking up and regaining sanity as the crazed look on his face faded, and left behind a broken heart.

**Aww...=(...I felt bad making it end the way it did...but it was kinda inevitable with her dying... BUT, just for you guys, I added an alternative ending to the alternative story. One that would never be likely...because if Renee lived, then they would have to basically to add another character to the group...**

**So this was just for fun (as was this entire thing) but if they weren't to kill her, and if she weren't to come back in 'another' episode, this is how it may've played out-**

"Look, me and Renee, we share a lot in common, and think a lot alike. Shes really smart and is a very well moraled individual-"

"Bluh bluh bluh bluh bluh..." Frylock began to respond, when they heard a loud crash in the front yard. They all ran out to see that Carl's car had hit Renee, and was projected a few feet away from the car. Carl got out, wide-eyed.

"Oh my god! Renee!" Frylock yelled as he quickly hovered over to Renee's battered body.

"Oh god, I didn't see it! Fryman, I'm so sorry."

"...Guess she wasn't that smart..." Shake laughed, questionably. Frylock slowly and carefully picked her up, attempting to ignore them and completely blocking out the rage he felt towards the two. Renee weakly grinned, looking deep into his eyes.

"Can't...be worst than Shake falling on me." Frylock's eyes began to tear up, nervously laughing at the last moment as he cradled her. Renee's smile faded as her eyes narrowed, blocking out as much pain as possible.

"Meatwad...call...the cops..." Frylock managed to say.

"Aw, dude, you aint' gotta do that...Hey, you're smart. Can't you uh, you know, fix her or somethin'?" Frylock looked up, feeling as if a brick wall had hit him, his heart dropped. His instincts instantly shifted from a 'hopeless' mode, to a 'we've got to move' mode. He looked over at Shake and Meatwad, who were a little suprised at his crazed expression.

"Shake, open the front door, Meatwad you go open my bedroom door, and _fast._" He gently picked her up, carrying her quickly into the house. Carl quickly moved his car and hid in his home, hoping they'd forget about the situation.

"What are...what.." she mumbled as she saw shadows fly past her.

"Shhhh...shh, shhh... its ok, just stay with me." He whispered back to her. He examined her, a large part on her forehead was torn open, along with some of her 'fries' being broken.

"I'm...cold." She murmured as she shivered in his arms.

"Shhh...Its ok, I'll take care of it, don't worry." He comforted. He locked his eyes on hers, preventing any chance for her to sleep or fade deeper as he flew into his bedroom and placed her on his bed. He ripped off a piece of cloth from his bed and began pressing it on her forehead.

"...what was that from?" Meatwad asked.

"Probably a sharp piece of metal or shattered glass tore through the flesh. Which also means we need to get it out quickly. It won't heal until we do." He began seeing the blood seep through the cloth.

"Meatwad, go find some fine string , if we don't have any then floss or any other type of small string you can think of."

"Ok."

"Shake, go find a fork, knife, or any type of metal you could heat up and bring it to me. "

"Why?"

"Shake, if you do not do this, so help me-" He looked over to him, wildly. Shake was startled, seeing Frylock in such a panic. He went out the the kitchen, found a butterknife, and brought it back.

"Ok...here ya' go.." Meatwad handed him the string. He took it and tied a torn visible artery next to her temple to prevent some of the bleeding.

"Ok, see those tweezers over there? Hand that to me, please." Meatwad grabbed the tweezers that were on his computer desk and handed it back to him. Frylock began quickly but precisely pulling out the small shards of glass that were embedded in her muscle and flesh. Once it seemed like it was all removed, he began to heat up the knife with his eyes,

"I'm so sorry, hun...this should stop most of the bleeding..." He weeped as he pressed the burning hot metal against her skin. Her body naturally jerked back, as he attempted to hold her still. He looked up at the open fractured 'fry bones'.

"Go get a glass of water, please."

"Ok, now you just takin' advantage of me."

"No, its so I can clean the wound...so its not infected."

"Ok."

As Meatwad was getting a glass, Frylock cut a number of hardcover books with his lasers into long strips, taking the cover and back cover off. Meatwad returned, and he began to slowly clean both of the open fractures. Two were open, one was a closed fracture. He tore one strip of cloth and two shards of book and splinted the closed fracture.

"That needle over there, in that box, Shake, can you get it?"

"...this is a lot of damn work..."

"Its fucking called saving someone's life, Shake!"

"Yeah, heres your damn needle.." Shake walked out. Frylock caught it, agitated, and began to stitch up the two open fractures with the remaining string. Renee began to regain conciousness, whether she was previously trying to hold as still as possible for Frylock, or if she was trying to focus blocking out the pain. Either way, what he was doing seemed to be working.

"Its' ok, Renee...Frylock'll take good care o' you..." Meatwad said, as Frylock patiently splinted the two also, with the remaining shards of book and cloth. Frylock sighed, floating back a little. His bed was covered in blood, water, and burnt torn pages of books. Renee looked up into her hero's eyes, and smiled.

"I'll...uh...leave the two of you alone..." Meatwad said, taking the hint and rolling began to speak, but Frylock stopped her, holding his 'hand' to her mouth. He was shaking due to the adrenilene, which also showed through his voice.

"Shhh...relax...I'll get some...clean sheets so you can sleep."

"How did...you do that?" She said, ignoring him.

"I improvised," he smiled, "and I guess apparently I'm not too bad at it."

"You weren't too bad at this, either." She smiled, pulling him down to her and kissing him. She let him go, making him 'stumble' back, stunned. She chuckled as he paused, dazed. He shook his head and smiled, laughing.

"So...those sheets..." He grinned, pulling some clean blankets and sheets from underneath his bed.

"You'd make a good ER doctor..." She said, watching him.

"What makes you say that?"

"I was in medical school, remember? You did pretty well under pressure."

"Yeah, well...I don't think people would be too comfortable with somone like me working on anyone."

"In ER, they usually have no idea whats happening."

"Well...I guess I just wouldn't feel like I'd belong in that type of environment...working on people, you know..."He replied, looking up at her, in a troubled, almost disappointed expression.

"It can get weird...but I've learned to ignore it."

"You're a doctor?"

"Yeah...I have good co-workers, though...so...that helps."

"Wow, then this situations' a bit ironic, huh?"

"Guess so..."

"Sorry...haha this'd be a bit difficult with you on here..." He picked her up, and gently set her on the floor.

"Nice..."

"Sorry...haha" He began pulling everything off, going outside to throw it noticed it being rather darker than what he had remembered. Everything had went so quickly when he had heard the crash. He shook the thought away as he floated back past Meatwad and Shake. Meatwad rolled up to him.

"She gunna be ok?"

"Yea...she...uh, haha seems more than fine..." He laughed.

He began putting the clean bedding onto the bed, and readjusted Renee back on.

"There. Now get some sleep."

"What are you gunna go do?"

"If I don't go put Meatwad to sleep, he'll be up all night...I'll be right back in, ok?"

"Ok..." Frylock floated back out to the hallway and into the living room.

"Ok, Meatwad...time for bed."

"Why do I gotta have a bedtime? I ain't no four year old."

"Yea, well...if you don't get some sleep, then you'll end up acting like it, now move." Meatwad began mumbling as he rolled past him.

"Shake, if you want, we can switch the deal from a new TV to working on the garage to be your room, if you want."

"What? Why?..I-I mean...well good!...but why?"

"Because, we don't use it ever anyway...and if Renee is gunna be here, its gunna start to get crowded."

"Oh...well...cool."

"Your welcome." Frylock went back into his room, and Renee was fast asleep. He shut the light off and quietly laid down while she faced toward the wall. He hesitantly wrapped his 'arms' around her, as he, too, began to drift. He began to run through the last two almost perfect days in his mind.

"Frylock?"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop poking me."

**O.o...I will let YOU imagine how that would work out, because I have absolutely no idea... lmao**

**But anyway...theres your happy ending. lol**

**Again, I know they'd probably never use either this alternative story or the original shorter one. It was made completely for fun.**


	3. Sequel: Life of Aqua Teens after Renee

**This is a story for if Renee were to have been with the Aqua teens for a while, pretty much a sequel to 'Renee.'**

An ATHF story:

Some words can speak louder than actions

"Was this what a normal family felt like? Theres a pretty good chance not. Three middle-aged guys and one woman who was now basically the reliant source of income. The testosterone and estrogene ratio was way off. As most people would know, doctors make a pretty good living...but with _some_ people living in this home...that money begins to dwindle. We were able to make a few renovations...ok...a lot of renovations. Shake got the garage as a room, and we tried irradicating that thing in our attic...we still get mail for that damn spider thing...or what ever the hell it was. I'm not quite sure how we got rid of that red abyss thing behind that door, but its gone..so thats all thats important,I guess. But I felt guilty relying on Renee, so I began trying to make something of myself in a few different ways. First, I tried being a waitor...that didn't work out at all. If someone complaining about having ordered a salad instead of french fries is the constant question of the day, then you know your job isn't working out.Then I was a college professor...That didn't work out too well either...I'm still wanted for attempted murder. Who says shooting out lazer beams at a retard student is against the law? Anyone who compares Newton to that snack thing shouldn't be in college, let alone studying to be an astronomer. Then I tried being a tour guide for a musuem and let me tell you, when you're the main attraction, you'd get a little agitated too. I won't have to worry about buying a camera, though...considering how many I've stolen from people after the tour was done...hell, I've made next to a thousand bucks selling most of them on Ebay. I even tried Renee's suggestion despite my thinking it'd turn out bad...which it still did. I'd constantly get the human anatomy with my or Renee's anatomy mixed up... For the record, I'd probably end up being a great doctor...if it.. weren't on people. At any rate, after all the lawsuits, misjudgings, thievings and almost going to jail, Renee is still with me, which I still can't fully understand why. Shes a brilliant woman whos learned how to blend in with society...that chose to be with someone like me, a guy who has no clue on how to 'fit in', can't keep a job, and has two other roommates...ones that have no morals, and the most intelligent thing they could probably think of is 'Ladies and gentlemen of the jury.'...Truthfully though, I guess I really couldn't blame either of them. I had chosen to stay here, didn't I? Once Renee came along, we could have moved somewhere far nicer and away from the idiots...but to this day I really couldn't give you an answer as to why I didn't leave...or want to leave now. For some reason, I just don't feel the need to...which I feel is probably a horrible selfish thing toward Renee, someone who had probably lived in a mansion their entire life! But I've tried making this place a little more decent by trying to bring in _some _income...which brings me to my next point, that I'm trying out the author job, which is what you are listening to now." Frylock rubbed his eyes that were beginning to sting after such a long time of staring at the computer screen. A voice startled him from behind, along with the arms that had wrapped themselves around him.

"Hey," Renee greeted him warmly, kissing him, "Whatcha up to?"

"No, no, no! You can't see this yet!" He jumped up, turning around to look at her.

"What? Why not?" She laughed, trying to get around him to see the screen.

"I want you to see it when its published..."  
"Why?...What are you doing?"

"Its a autobiography...but...I don't want you to see it yet..."

"Ok...fine...geez do _you_ get worked up about stuff." She smiled as Frylock 'sat' back down. Renee leaned in and whispered to him,'By the way, I've never lived in a mansion...nor do you need to feel guilty for me." Frylock looked back as Renee winked back at him and floated out into the hallway.'_Damn did that woman have style...'_

Out in the living room was Shake and Meatwad, sitting on the new couch, and watching the flatscreen.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Renee!" Me an' Shake here watchin' that there show Family Guy...that little sucker crazy..." Renee looked up to see Stewie intoxicated and up on a shelf, claiming he would jump to his highchair.

"I see..." Renee smirked, puzzled.

"Meatwad, you should reinact this! Its the _only _reason people put this stuff on television." Shake laughed.

"Yea, that sound fun!"

"Alright, well...I'm goin' to bed...Frylock will probably be up if you need anything, so..."

"'Night, R'nee!" Meatwad yelled back as he looked down from the shelf.

"Ok, what he say again?"

"Just jump, you dingbat!" Shake yelled.

"Ok, but I got a bad feelin' 'bout this..." Meatwad said as he heard the shelf begin to crack. He plummeted to the ground upside down, with Shake laughing hysterically.

"You gotta do it again, you did it wrong."

"But there ain't no more shelves in the house."

"Thats because your fat-self broke them all!"

Renee floated back into now her and Frylock's room, and she patiently watched him from a distance.

"Got a minute?" She asked.

"Oh, yep, hold on-" he replied as he saved his draft, closed it, and went up to her.

"I'm sorry for peeking at your story but...you really don't need to feel guilty for me. I make more than enough to-"

"I know! Thats the problem!" he floated away throwing his 'arms' in the air.

"I should be the one taking care of everyone...but hell, I can't keep a god damned job to save my life!"

"Well, maybe this book you're supposedly working on will be a hit, I mean really, if I were a human I'd probably want to hear about the life of an amazing floating box of french fries."

"Yeah, a retarded floating box of _french fries_." He emphasized the last words, which stung as they left his mouth.

"Retarded? Hun, you've made a super computer and a time machiene for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, well the time machiene only goes to Carl's house."

"Well, had you ever considered that teleporting is still a pretty big achievement?"

"Well, no...but-"

"How smart you are isn't the issue, its how you use what intelligence you've got and you have used it flawlessly!" Frylock looked back at her as she continued.

"If you dwell on everything negative in your life your not going to be very happy..." He paused then floated back to her, smiling,

""I am happy. I'm happy 'cause the woman of my dreams loves me for reasons I cannot understand, and continues to put up with _roommates_ I've never been able to understand." He laughed.

"They can't help it..." She shook her head, laughing back as she spoke.

"Neither can I..." He responded, pulling her in to kiss her.

"Hmhm...you smartass..." she chuckled.

"I do what I can..." Frylock paused for a moment, looking down.

"I need to get Meatwad to bed," he said. She made him look back up at her.

"Shake will tire him out."

"Ahem..." They both jumped to see Shake and Meatwad in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt...uh...this whole thing," Shake gestured toward them both, making them feel uneasy,"but you need to get lardo to bed here. Hes' been at me constantly!"

"I ain't no lardo...what a lardo anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, is fat-ass a more common term to describe you?"

"Shake, why couldn't you?" Frylock sighed, agitated.

"It ain't my job..You and I both know I have no motivation!" Shake yelled as he walking away, hoping to avoid the responsibility.

"Alright...c'mon Meatwad." He rolled his eyes.

"If I wanna stay up all night I should be able to, this some bullshit..."

"Well, I tell you what, if you go to bed now, then you'll be able to get up in the morning and have pancakes ok?"

"I don't know, man...something just don't seem right here...Who be makin' 'dem?"

"I'll see if Renee will."

"...you won this battle...but _tommorow_ night..." Meatwad rolled backward into his room, his eyes narrowed, watching him. Meatwad shut his door and Frylock laughed as he rolled his eyes and floated back into his room.

"You feel like making pancakes tommorow?" He asked as he rested in his bed.

"Sure, no problem...If I'm here." Renee mumbled, "I'm on call tonight..." Renee's eyes closed as she heard his voice from close behind her.

"So...?"

"No, Frylock...not tonight..." Renee laughed awkwardly with her eyes still closed, realizing he wasn't talking about pancakes anymore.

"Damn..."

In the morning, Frylock came to find that Renee was gone. He got up, and made what was seemingly promised to Meatwad the night before.

"You ain't Renee." Meatwad said, agitated.

"I know, she had to go to work."

"Nu-uh, see that piss me off right there, you lied!"

"You can't ever trust him, can you?" Shake laughed, shuffling through the hallway.

"Shake-"

"He has been promising these things to you and has he ever followed through with them?"

"Shake, don't make it worse."

"Thats what _you _want!" He yelled back at Frylock.

"Nu-uh, no,Shake on ta' som'tin here, an'** I ain't **too happy 'bout it." Meatwad yelled.

"Would you two just give it a brea-"

"Guys! What is this out here?"

"Hey, ya'll, Renee home!" Meatwad rolled out the door, with the rest of them.

"What the hell is this?" She shook as she pointed to the purple spaceship parked out in front of the house.

'_Why are the mooninites here?"_ Frylock thought. The two pixel aliens walked down the ramp, and Renee joined Frylock as she looked at them, puzzled.

"What are you two doing here? Making your second plot to bomb Boston?" Shake laughed.

"Shhhh, dammit, Shake...you just cost Adult Swim most if not all of our fans from Boston..." Frylock replied.

"We are here to- did you spawn, fryman?" Ignigknot asked, looking at Renee.

"_STDS_!" Err yelled.

"What?..."

"He is confused and ashamed of his actions..."

"_Flare up_!"

"What? No! Renee is my girlfriend..." Frylock said, suprised by how awkward he felt saying it.

"And I am clean, thank you very much..." She retorted, now agitated by them. The mooninities paused for a moment, processing the thought in their heads.

"Oh..." Ignigknot finally said.

"Look, what the hell do you want?"

"We require your belongings for a long time." Ignigknot replied as he approached the house.

"No, nu-uh, we aren't playin' this game again." Frylock said as he cut them off.

"Fine...Then we will take your most prized possession of all..." Ignigknot replied in a monotone voice, holding up his gun and pointing it to Renee as she gasped.

"_Your screwed now_!"

"Give us your things or we will splatter her-...her-...her _insides_ all over the ground."

"_Yeah, her guts_!"

"We will do it."

"Go ahead and try.."

"What!" She yelled, "No, take what ever..you want...I.." she slowed as she saw the square inch forward. It finally reached her, as she hovered back slightly to avoid it.

"No, stop moving..."

"Just get the fuck outta' here.."

(a day or so later)

"Renee, my autobiography is done...do..do you want to read it?" Frylock asked as he hovered out into the living room where Shake, Meatwad, and Renee sat.

"Oh sure, she wants to read about your pathetic life! Isn't it bad enough she has to look at you?" Shake yelled.

"You know, I should write 'bout my life...if I knew how to write..." Meatwad replied.

"Yes, Frylock, I'd be happy to read it." She accepted the book from him, and began to hover back into his room, reading it.

"Hey, Frylock, what you got there?"

"A page from the book. I had to rip it out. Shes a fast reader." He responded,to Meatwad's question, looking down at the page, nervously.

"Why you gotta do that?"

"Because! He doesn't want her to know how boring he is!" Shake said, jumping off the couch.

"Is that right, Frylock?" Meatwad asked, looking up at him.

"Uh-"

"Hey, Frylock...uh, this last page is missing...do you know what happened to it?" Frylock was cut off as Renee hovered back into the room, looking down at the book, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah. Here." He said, smiling and handing it to her.

"Why'd you take it ou-" Her eyes widened, and gasped as she read-'and for a long time, I've thought this over, and I don't think I'll ever be as lucky as I am now. These chances don't come twice, so now I ask you, Renee, would you marry me?'

she looked up from the page, seeing Frylock much lower now, with a opened case with a ring inside.

"Hey, y'all, look! Rock candy!...Ow!"

"Meatwad! No!" Frylock yelled ineffectively as Meatwad swallowed the ring whole.

"That candy was hard!... How they s'pect you to eat that?" Frylock sighed,

"It wasn't candy, Meatwad...and you weren't supposed to eat it! That was Renee's ring!...How are we gunna get it back?"

"Oh, you'll get it back..." Shake laughed. Frylock, now higher up next to Renee, looked at her and cringed, disguisted.

"That-Thats ok." They both responded, as their eyes narrowed in disguist.

(End Credits)

**Yea...kinda corny. lol oh well..haha**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
